Journal Entry 207
by Starfire
Summary: Sometimes you just can't figure out what would happen next in the life of a ranger.


**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers does not belong to me, I am a rather poor author that writes stories just for entertainment. 

**Author's Note:** I am a poor author, and even though PR doesn't belong to me, I do own some of the ideas that are being displayed. In addition, the song was edited lyrics of Bring me to Life by the Group called Evanescence's. 

**Journal Entry 207**

By Starfire 

A figure sits in the darkness of his quarters staring at the space of star's going by quickly, while his hands settled on a small compressed sphere. "DECA, please pull up file 'AKO-35 number 207,' password Karone, begin recording now." Shifting slightly into a reclining position on the bunk bed, he waited for the computer of the AstroMegaship to respond. 

"Recording now." DECA's voice responded in the quietness of the cabin. 

"Journal Entry 207. Did you ever wonder about the meaning of life? Or even why we were placed on a planet in a large universe, where million of other entities live?" Shifting slightly, he laughs softly, "I know it seems rather reflective to wonder about such trivial things, however, I still wonder about the why's the that what's in life. Like why is it that we all fight in our shorten lives? What exactly do we hope to gain by fighting at all? In addition, why is it that hundreds of other entities try to wipe us out of existences, let alone why we ourselves try to wipe their side out as well? I am sure, it is because we are different, and yet, it still doesn't make sense. Are we really not that entirely enlightened to melt with other cultures, and achieve a sense of peace and prosperity with each other." 

Silence filtered slightly into the cabin sitting up, and then sliding up to stand he padded his way toward the window, "Is being unique some sort of curse or is it something that is threatening toward others? Why is it adults act like children? If they see something different, they try to eliminate those that aren't like them. Kids are cruel, it is a true statement, and yet kids are taught to be responsive to things that aren't like them. Just watching their peers, they learn how they associate what an orange is compared to an apple. It also means that they learn what their peers prefer in taste, prejudice, and bias." 

Pausing in thought, he let his mind open the sphere watching it uncoiled outward taking mass of the room in its ball shape. Staring at the toy that use to belong to him and his sister, his eyes shaded giving the chocolate mass of color a sad glimmer. "I know that some people view other's differently they after all have a different set of standards, and culture, just like us. What we see as acceptable in our society, may seem unacceptable toward another, however aren't we all allow to think freely, let alone feeling differently then many other's before us? People live and exist on planets, nebulas, and solar systems, even if they face hardships they exist. Some other cultures may view another that ill defines what they believe as an abomination. Yet, that is their way of their life, and culture, and if they respect what we believe, and let us be, shouldn't we do the same to them as well? Why can't we all coexist just like them? Why can't we all be at peace with each other? On the other hand is it some cosmic joke of the universe to exist, and yet to cause destruction, toward each other, because of strong beliefs that we believe in? To me, it all seems pointless, if all we do is to kill, and slaughter life, when we should instead embrace being alive." 

Pushing the ball around his room, he watches it spin around in his room, "Zordon, would have told me that asking questions like that, would be a great philosophical view. Though, I don't quite understand what that means, I guess it must be reflective, after all he has been around those Earthlings more then I have." Pushing the telekinesis ball, it bounces off his wall and headed toward him, opening his hands, he catches it and it immediately decompresses. 

"I miss Zordon, it's been a while, since I've talked to him, it makes me feel the whimsical thoughts, of when I do get him safe that I can talk to him again. Just one being like him can make a impact on the world, I've seen the result of his capture, and in a way it brings me hope, for it causes a chain reaction in the positive sense. The other ranger's and the United Sphere have ban together more, instead of doing their regular arguments, they are actually working together more. Sure, there are still conflicts inside, but it is bring the cause together, and in a way, I am willing to bet that Zordon would be proud of all that has been accomplished." Pausing to gather his thoughts, while sitting down on the chair, his brown eyes swerve around his cabin noting the comforting contours of his home. 

"It's been a couple of months, and my new companions, have been driving me insane. They are part of the whole uniqueness that I've been talking about, and yet they are very open toward new things. I suppose they are enlightened then many other people, though it is very comforting to know that they aren't bias like many other individuals that I have met." Shaking his head, he picked up a picture and look at the other rangers, his finger brushes over a spot," They have been a great impact on my life just like Zordon was, and just like the cause, they have brought to me hope that maybe one day I can find my sister." 

Lips curving slightly sadly, "They all know about her, and they respect my wishes to not talk that much about her, I can trust them, and they can do the same for me." Eyes widen a bit, while another chuckle pour into the room. "Trust, if only Zhane could hear me, he would find that funny, he knows how remote I am to other people." Slowly, he let his eyes trail a familiar path to where a picture of the Silver Astro Ranger stood, smiling, while an alien red sea shifted in the background. "Zhane, came back to me, he is alive, but that isn't why I feel this downplay of emotions, he doesn't know what I think anymore, two years of separation from him, because of his injury has changed me a great deal more, and with the new rangers, you can see why it would be difficult for him to adjust." 

Standing up, while tugging his uniform down, he pressed his hand on the metal of his wall, feeling it, "It's been two years, for him, and me, the friendship is still strong, and yet it's been battered around, since we have to retailer ourselves with each other. Zhane, I know of two years ago, is still familiar, but to him I am not the same, even though I try to be for him, but it is hard. I know that I am not sounding organized in my thoughts, I suppose you could say that it is because I am becoming emotional with confusion on what to do." 

A knock rang through the door, making him freeze, "End recording for now DECA, I will continue it later on." A beep was heard, as he walked to his door, yanking it open, surprised appeared on his face to see a slight battered Carlos. "What happened?" 

"We've had a run in with Ecliptor," the Black Astro Ranger looked grim, "Cassie, and Zhane got badly injured because of the ambush." 

The Red Astro Ranger quickly dash off, with Carlos next to him explaining what had transpired. Turns out Zhane was knocked off balanced, and his digimorpher flew out of his hand, Cassie manage to get it, but didn't have time to morph. This caused problems, since Zhane was busy also trying to fend off the attackers. However, Ecliptor swung his sword at Zhane, Cassie threw herself into the fray, taking the blow from Ecliptor, and Zhane morphed, taking out Ecliptor, but he had sustained damage from the fight. 

Arriving at the medibay, Andros froze at the sight in front of him, Zhane sat on the bench, his arm was being treated by TJ, and blood ran down. While slight bruises started to form, on his chest from being hit by quantrons. That wasn't what caused his heart to stop, the Pink Astro Ranger laid on the medical bed, hooked up to machines, while a large bandage was wrapped around her chest, concealing the wound, yet blood already seep through bandages. 

Ashley, was next to Alpha, handing him more bandages, TJ already finishing up the bandages on Zhane, went over and took a needle injecting it into Cassie. "I am just giving her antibodies to fight against germs." Noticing Andros's puzzled look, shaking his head, he walked over to them. 

"It's my fault Andros." Zhane spoke dejectedly, "I wasn't able to morph quickly enough and.." 

"Enough!" Ashley yelled at the silver ranger. "It wasn't your fault! It could have happened to anyone of us, but it seems Ecliptor was bent on trying to kill you." Surprised appeared on all of the other ranger's faces, except Zhane, and Cassie. "Look, he probably figured you were the strongest one on our team, and he was trying to cripple our defenses. I tell you that anyone of us would have protected each other with our lives if we had too." 

Carlos nodded his head, "Remember, Zhane we are ranger's we would give our lives to each other." 

TJ remained silent, through all of this, while Carlos and Ashley try to make Zhane believe that it wasn't his fault at all. "Andros." The blue Astro ranger whispered quietly, "I need to talk to you." 

Once out of the medibay from the other's hearing ranger, "What is it TJ?" The Red Astro ranger whispered slightly, breaking the silences. 

"Cassie's wounds are deeper, it will be very hard to help heal her, normally the powers, themselves would have helped a bit, but the energies aren't enough Andros. I am afraid, that we are going to lose her, if this goes on too long, even with our advance medical treatments, the wound is severe, since she wasn't morphed." Glancing at his teammates face, Andros noted that the façade of calmness fell off the other teen's face immediately, once out of the medical bay. 

"There might be a way, but…" Andros looks grim, "there are some problems, that might occur if we aren't careful. It's the same thing, I did for Zhane." 

Clarity hit TJ, "You mean cryogenics tube." 

"Yes, like Zhane's injury, which are severe, freezing her would be best, since it would slow down the deterioration of her body, and let the power, work it's best in restoring her back to health. " The Red Astro Ranger, shakes his head at the memory, "I am uncertain though, of how long it would take, but we have to be careful, it was very controversial two years ago, and it still is…I disregarded protocols to just put Zhane into that thing." 

"You mean the ethics of even using this is extreme." TJ questioned puzzled, "I would have thought it was natural since your advance culture and all." 

Andros shook his head, "Compare to other's we might be technically advance, however, this is different, some other beliefs on our world contest to even using such methods, as trying to outwit the naturalist of life." 

Understanding slightly, "You mean beliefs almost as in religion on how when people die they go some place that sort of thing right." 

"It is something like that." Andros nods his head, "But now it would be more voiced, since Cassie is a Earthling, however, I don't plan on telling other's of this on our colony." His eyes set, "Even telling would cause set problems, so I think we should do all of this quietly, as possible." 

TJ frowns, "How are we going to? After all, the old machine was destroyed, don't we require some assistance in repairing it?" 

"Yes, unfortunately, however, I can possibly make proper channels to call the person that help us build it, but I have to make a call to Aquitar to Billy." Andros glances over his shoulder noticing, that three sets of eyes were looking at them. "You guys can come out now." 

The other ranger's walked out from behind the wall, "Are you sure this would work Andros?" Carlos was looking at Ashley whom seems pale. 

"Cassie isn't going to make it is she?" The yellow ranger whispered brokenly, while tear's trails down her cheeks. 

"Not if I can help it, she will make it." Andros looking grimly at the others, while walking toward the bridge, "Well what are we waiting for we have work to do!" He snaps, not happy at all regarding what would be occurring. 

"Andros! Wait up!" Zhane trailed after his friend, still a bit tired, and weak from the fight. 

TJ manage to stop the Silver Ranger, while grabbing him from advancing further, "And where do you think your going? Your still injured so get back to the medical bay." 

"But-" Zhane begun, while being hushed by Ashley, whom set his protest away, as she drags him back into the medical bay. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Five Weeks Later_

Once again, Andros opens up his Journal Log, sitting down, he stares at his bunk bed. "Journal Entry 207, it's been five weeks, since I last talked or at least continued from what had happened, before this, I was wondering about destruction and individuals, and yet now, I have more several pressing matters on my mind." His voice hoarse now, from several weeks of use, "I've been arguing with other individuals on the board of United Sphere's, they've been getting rather pesky as of lately, before they would help out in searching for Zordon. However, since those five weeks ago, when one of my teammates Cassie the Pink Astro Ranger, ended up injured, while saving the life of Zhane my best friend. It has gone down quickly, turns out this religion of beliefs, and has made things go back to what was before Zordon was kidnapped. They all believe that Cassie should be left to die peacefully, other's believe that she should be taken out of the frozen status that she is in, while healing, since it was against the religious belief to extend the life of one Earthling." 

His voice becomes angry, "Just because Zhane was KO-35 one of them, it wasn't right, and yet it was right, because they thought, if he was able to survive and was able to retain his life, they would be able to do so, so they didn't protest as much, even after I froze him all those years ago. However, now, they all find that freezing a Earthling itself, would be wrong, after all she is a lower life-form!" 

Feeling agitated, he sat up, starting to pace the grounds, "It isn't fair, and it isn't right, after all they were able to resolve usage of using it once on Zhane, but when it comes to other cultures it is interference against the prime directive to save a life, that lives on a primitive planet called Earth. How can that be? After all, she is a ranger doesn't that make exceptions come into play? Doesn't that give the right to be able to save her, after all she risks her life, to save a KO-35er, and let alone travel the vast space of the universe to aid those that aren't Earthling let alone KO-35er. Is this right? Is it wrong to want to save life? After, all life is more important, saving lives, being with those that are living, she isn't dead yet, she won't be if I have anything to save about it. Since, when can politics itself interfere now in those that should be able to live? I know, that I am just venting my frustrations; I apologize for this, if it makes no sense right now. I am just furious at them, for these stupid views, and I guess I am just being emotional, since she is a ranger, and one of my teammates." 

Pausing to gather, his thought, he sat down, putting his head in his hands, "I am just tired, Billy the former ranger of Earth, of course came just three days, after I called, he helped adjust, and repair the cryogenic's tube, we then froze Cassie, after morphing her." His hands flexes open and closed, "Luck we did, before orders came in for us not to do it, I am thankful that it came to late, she was already in it. They couldn't do much, except make our lives stressing by saying we should take her out of it, but they couldn't order us, since it wasn't majority vote, after all if they did that, and she ended up dead it would be murdered. Some of them protested saying it won't be murder, it would be helping release her pain, how would they know about pain exactly?" Snorting at the thought, he walked toward the window once again, "After all, they aren't frozen, how do they know she is suffering or not?" 

Heavy breathing, from his talking, he picked up a glass of water, taking a sip from it cooling down his heated throat. "Out team, is bounded together even more, then ever, Zhane still is trying to get rid of the guilt, but I eased it somewhat, telling him that I understood after all it was the same between him and me. I suppose he is adjusting quickly, after that, knowing how I felt, what I went through, he laughs more, trying to hide his pain. However, sometimes at night I go to the once secret room, to see him sit next to the tube, talking softly to Cassie. Telling her what was going on around her, telling her how sorry he was…just like how I use to do to him late at nights, when he use to be frozen." 

Closing his eyes slightly while leaning his head against the metal walls, "I miss Cassie, now then ever, she in a way was happiness bundled into one walking entity. She lights up the rest of the ranger's with her antics, yet, ever since what had occurred, I notice things more then ever. Did you know that she use to sing at night, in mandarin just to ease us into sleep? I had DECA translate it so that I can find out what she was saying, and it was beautiful, for it tells us that she would be here, that she would always be nearby to catch our dreams, and to help us. That was the meaning of the song; sometimes at night, I hear it being sang by Cassie, at first I asked the other's if it was one of them that was playing it. However, they said that they heard the song, but they weren't the ones playing it, and in a way that gives me hope, that perhaps, Cassie was still with us even though she is inside that cryogenic tube." 

Slowly, he brought his right hand to his chest, "I hope that she would waken, and be alright, for I hope she doesn't stay in that tube as long as Zhane does. I know it sounds selfish, but the waiting sometimes, would deteriorate the hope in the others." 

A knock sounded on his door, interrupting his thoughts, "End Journal Entry 207 for continuation later on." Opening the door, Andros looks puzzled, when only air greeted him, which no one else was in front of his door. Glancing outside, he sees TJ walking toward his door from the other side of the corridor with Ashley, and Carlos behind him. "TJ did you knock on my door?" 

"No we didn't, but it seems someone is doing it, and we have no clue who it is…" TJ said, while looking down the hallway, frowning slightly. 

"I still think it is Zhane playing this prank." Carlos said, while looking at the other's, just saying that, Zhane's door opened and he looked around puzzled. 

Andros glances at Zhane, while the Silver Ranger stares at them in confused, "Did you guys just knock?" 

Ashley just places her head in her hand in frustration, "I take it he isn't the one doing this prank, so who is doing it?" 

Zhane approaches the rest of the team, "Ok, what is going on?" 

"Well it seems, someone is knocking on all of our doors, first it was Ashley, then it was Carlos, then it was me, then Andros, and now you, but that is odd, I didn't hear anyone knock on your door, so how…?" TJ trailed off, when singing could be heard around the corridor. 

"Who on the world?" Zhane glances around now frowning, at the song, while listening, "That sounds like Cassie's voice." 

Carlos looks around, "But where is it coming from? It is like it is all around us." While spinning in a circle, while trying to see where the song was coming from. "Besides, I don't understand what the song means…" 

"DECA can you translate the song for us?" Andros mention softly, while pondering if there was a reason for this song being played right now. 

_My spirit sleeps until you can lead it back home   
Where I've become so numb without a soul.   
Wake me up inside. I can't wake up inside   
Call my name and save me, save me from the dark.   
Wake me call my blood to run.   
I can't wake up, wake me up before I descend.   
Save me from nothingness. _

Breathe into me, wake me up, and make me real   
Bring me to life, breath into me   
Frozen inside, I've been sleeping a thousand years   
Bring me to Life   
Wake me up, call my name, and save me. 

Bring me to life.   
Save me from nothingness.   
Save me from the darkness.   
Wake me up. I can't seem to wake up.   
Bring me to life. 

The song, kept on repeating, while the ranger's looked at each other. "What do you think this means?" Zhane looked at the other's, "Why would this song be asking?" 

TJ snapped his fingers, "It seems like a message, after all, who do you think this song applies too?" 

All of the Rangers pause, while clarity hits them one by one. "Cassie." 

"But how?" Ashley frowns, "She is still in frozen status, even after five weeks, she still hasn't healed completely." 

"Do you think something is wrong?" Zhane jumped in, while gesturing to the ceiling, "After all, this hasn't really occurred, with us being brought to the corridor." 

Carlos shakes his head, "I am not sure Zhane, after all, we don't normally, have this happen to us, after all, I just checked her tube everything seems to be in order." 

"I still say it is a message." TJ mutters, "Though I can't seem to make sense regarding that song." "_My spirit sleeps until you can lead it back home._" Ashley sang it softly, slightly off key, "Could that mean, that her spirit is somewhere, and it can't go back to her body?" 

Carlos snorts, "Oh come on Ashley, don't tell me you believe that there is a spirit of Cassie running around asking for us to go find her and drag her back to her body. OW!" 

The yellow ranger smacked the Black Astro Ranger in the head with her hand. "Well excuse me I am just trying to make sense of what is going on." 

"It would never hurt to try to find out." TJ pointed out, "After all Erutan, remember him? He was real, and he was a spirit of the Earth, even though you all thought I was nuts, you did see him." 

"Uh…yea…" Carlos flushed, "Um, I guess I am sorry Ash." 

"It's alright Carlos, "Ashley mutters, while giving a hug to her friend. "Now lets figure this song out first." 

TJ nods his head, in agreement, also relief that the other two had stop fighting. "Now lets see suppose that Ashley is right about that, but I still think we need to decode the rest of the song." 

Andros tilts his head, while looking at Zhane, his eyes quested the Silver Ranger slightly, to see him slip his hands into his pocket. "I am fine Andros." His lips trembles from slight stress of guilt that the other ranger's didn't notice was plaguing the youth. 

"Where I've become so numb without a soul," Ashley sighs, "It could back up the whole fact her body is a Popsicle." 

Getting into the game, TJ stated the next lines "_Wake me up inside. I can't wake up inside. Call my name and save me, save me from the dark. Wake me call my blood to run. I can't wake up, wake me up before I descend. Save me from nothingness._" Frowning, "It sounds rather drastic, like she is begging someone to help her, to wake her up perhaps wake her up from the sleep." 

"But why? Her body isn't ready for that just yet." Carlos asked, while looking at Andros, "Or is it?" 

"Well it could be true, that she is ready for it, after all." Zhane looks at the floor, "I would have remained sleeping, if there wasn't a malfunction after all." 

Andros felt a tingle of fear slightly, "Yeah, but you also could have ended up dead, if it didn't work." 

Zhane shook his head, "Well I could have also died inside that Popsicle stick too now wouldn't I?" Regretting that he said those words, when Andros paled slightly, "Andros look it wasn't your fault!" 

The red ranger shook his head, halting anymore protest, "Enough Zhane, let's just, help Cassie for now." Feeling relief, when his friend, nodded his head to agree, even though their was a glint that stated that this wasn't over. 

"The next verse is _'Breathe into me, wake me up, and make me real. Bring me to life, breath into me. Frozen inside, I've been sleeping a thousand years. Bring me to Life Wake me up, call my name, and save me.'_ So does this mean that she really wants us to wake her up from the cryogenic tube, since maybe she is dying inside?" TJ asked the other's. 

Andros interrupts, "I think so, it seems that she is getting desperate, because something is going wrong with what is going on, after all look at the last verse, _'Bring me to life. Save me from nothingness. Save me from the darkness. Wake me up. I can't seem to wake up. Bring me to life.'_ This means that, something is wrong, though it makes me worried, on why this weird stuff is going on just now, unless it is a sign." 

Zhane sighs, "I just am going to find this report on our decision on why to wake her up, is because the patient decided that she hates being a frozen Popsicle. I am sure that the United Sphere's are going to have a heart attack from these reasons." 

"Well they can just stuff it." Carlos said, his voice lowered with rage, "After all, they are just stupid morons." Silently, the entire ranger's agreed with the assessment. 

The red ranger started to walk down the corridor, "Hey Andros's where you going?" Zhane called out, while he followed him down the corridor, with the rest of the rangers. 

"Simple to wake up Cassie, besides, we are forgetting one little part of the song." Andros said, as his eyes focused in determination. 

"What's that?" Carlos asked when they entered the room where machines beeped as lights flooded the entire room. 

"The lyric that says _'Wake me up, call my name, and save me.'_" The red ranger looked at the Silver Ranger, for a while, until the Zhane comprehended. 

Ashley looked back and forth puzzled, until, her eyes widen. "What? You aren't telling me that your going to do that thing you guys know how to do?" 

The Blue and Black Rangers looked at the three individuals back and forth. "Um could someone please tell us what you're talking about?" TJ asked clearly not liking being in the dark. 

"KO-35er's at a young age, learned how to be able to use Telekinesis at a young age, not to mention, some even had the ability to talk to each other through the mind." Zhane explained, "Earthlings, can also acquire this ability, however they have to practice, just like we did when we were young." 

"We think, that somehow that Cassie, subconsciously, may be using these abilities, to call out to us, which is possible." Andros looks at Zhane his eyes slightly clouded. 

Ashley's brow furrowed, "Though, how can she do this from inside that tube, after all this has never happen before or has it?" 

"It has happened before, but it was different, Zhane sometimes, would purposely pull out the telekinesis, ball in my room, and bounce it around the room. Sometimes, I would see the nightmares of the fight over and over again, or things end up being placed wrongly, when I wake up." Andros closes his eyes, "That's why I was able to live for two years, hoping he would wake up, and it seems he did." 

Zhane smiles slightly, "I bet I did those things to irritate you." He smirks, while the other gave him the look. 

"I bet you did!" The red ranger shot back, but chaste it slightly by smiling, "Though I think she is asking for us to call her awake, inside, though, it wouldn't make any sense why…unless." 

TJ moved to a console looking through it and on the data, processing what Andros just told him, his eyes skim something, and pauses. "You guys, something is wrong, after all, turns out that there has been a main leak in the system, trying to compensate for it." 

"What does this mean TJ?" Ashley looked over the readings not really knowing what she was looking at, since she wasn't equipped in these areas of knowledge. 

"It means, she was getting suffocated by Carbon dioxide, basically being poisoned, by her own body, since the processor, isn't inputting into the lines, what she requires to live." Zhane stated, while he started to press some buttons to adjust it. 

Andros frowns, "We can't get her under the same pressure, we have no choice…" The ship suddenly was rocked throwing the other's off to the side. 

"What is going on?" Ashley groans, as she moved from the wall. 

DECA's voice rang in the space, "Warning we are being attacked by velocity fighters." 

"Crap! They have to pick times like these…" Carlos complained, while clamoring onto the wall for support. 

"Zhane fly the damn ship!" Andros's voice ranged out, "TJ, Ashley, Carlos get onto the Galaxy Gliders, and attack them, I'll try to get systems around Cassie stable!" 

"You want me to fly your baby." Zhane looks shocked, at the thought. "Me the one that ended up almost causing it to blow up!" 

Andros glares at Zhane. "YOU FLY IT! BUT NOT ONE SCRATCH GOT IT!" His voice was raging, while he crawled off the floor, and started to type into the console. "GO!" 

Zhane shook his head, from the ringing of being shouted out. "Yes Captain!" Smirking, he ran out, toward the bridge, while the other's ran to the Galaxy gliders. 

"Come on Cassie! Hang on in there!" Andros clenches his teeth together, while typing faster. *Come on Cassie hang in their!* He projected, subconsciously, while the ship rocked to the side. "Damn it Zhane!" He yelled, while furiously trying to save the Pink Astro Ranger's life. *Come on, damn it Cassie, stay with us, come on!* Plasma started to leak out of cables, while sparks flooded from all side of the room, as the Velocity fighter's shot at the AstroMegaship. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

TJ swung his Galaxy Glider around, he was avoiding being shot at while swinging his board around, "Come on!" He headed toward another Velocity fighter, and just just in time veered away. A explosion came from behind him, as both velocity fighter's crashed into each other, going up in smoke, his attention was sprung to where the majority of the fighting was going on. 

Noticing the majority of the battling being ridden on the AstroMegaship, suddenly, a yellow blur went past, him as shots were being fired, hitting another velocity fighter's to the port side. Ashley flew her glider toward TJ. "You do realize you should watch your own tail." 

Carlos spoke through his transmitter, "Um you guys, we got company." He spun his glider toward the main battle, while firing off shots, spinning quickly to the side, his eyes glinted behind his helmet, while noticing that TJ and Ashley had joined in the fray. 

The AstroMegaship was doing turns to the side to avoid major damage from incoming collusion from the other side. Laser's were being fired from all sides, as Zhane manage to take out some majority of the fighters. "Well it seems hi ho silver is doing a good job." The Yellow Ranger commented, over the speakers, while shooting off some of the fighters that were chasing the AstroMegaship with her star slinger. 

"I resent that statement Ashley." Zhane's voice came over from her receiver, while he swerves the ship to the side throwing them off. "You guys can help me out here, after all you remember Andros saying that he would kill me if it got scratched." 

"You do realize." Carlos grunted, as he launches his glider faster, to outrun three fighters after his tail, "That you're the one that is probably tossing our friendly stripe friend around, while your going round and round in circles right?" 

TJ laughed, while swinging a pass taking out some of the fighters from Carlos's tail. "Oh I can just see the look, now, he is going to BBQ you Zhane." 

"Thanks TJ." Carlos said, while inlaying his glider in space, he jetted off to help Ashley, while a moan was heard over the intercom. 

"That wasn't reassuring TJ." Zhane crackled, "Oh well, better to go out with a bang, before he ends up killing me." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

By the time, the fight was over, the other's returned back to the ship, while Zhane was assessing the damages to report to Andros, they were anxious to find out if Cassie was all right. They went through some of the corridors, however they had to avoid some major plating of the hull that was collapsed. 

Ashley manage to put up stasis of force fields in the way to help out the stress, and to make sure that the hull didn't ruptured so that they would be able to fix it once they landed. Pressing her communicator slightly, "Zhane, I think we have to make a stop on the grounds, the plating and the hull need a major overhaul, since it has a few cracks in it." 

A moan was heard over the communicator, "Ashley, Andros is going to kill me for this." The response making the Yellow Astro Ranger laughs. 

"Well maybe we can fix it before he gets to you to kill you." Teasing, slightly, she walks carefully, to where the others were at, trying to bend some of the metal from the door, "I think the major structures damaged was where Andros was located at, we are still working to get through the door." 

Silences came over the communicator slightly, "Do you think he is alright with Cassie?" Worry was edged in the Silver Ranger's voice, while a few sounds of bending was heard through it. 

"I am sure he would be fine." Carlos called out, while helping TJ pull out another bar, they finally manage to get to the door, and both of them had to use their weapon to open the door. Peering inside, they notice the broken metal, and fried machines, while plasma still leaked through the outlets. 

TJ looks through his helmet, "Ash turn off the coolant, Carlos I need you to shut off the electrical controls to the electricity that is going through the broken cables, so that it doesn't light any of the plasma, I'll get the shields up so that there won't be cave in." 

Walking carefully the three ranger's made their way into the room, to try to control the major damage, they finally manage to get some of the life support into the room, lights were finally lighted, they noticed a red figure on the floor pinned, quickly they manage to get through the twist of the wires to Andros. 

"Andros!" Carlos called out through his transceiver to the figure on the floor, "Andros answer us!" 

"Careful!" TJ whipped his hand out to Carlos, "He is morphed, but we don't know what the damage is to him." 

A groan was the response, as the Red Ranger awoken slightly, "Cassie?" His throat hurt, while he noticed that he was looking through a helmet visor. "What on?" 

Ashley had a scanner out and was already scanning him, "It looks like, he is alright, he manage to morph himself in time, before that beam pinned him. Come on let's push it up and lets see if we can get him out of it." 

"I'll go check to see if Cassie's tube, and hopefully, this battle didn't cause major damage to her." The Blue Astro Ranger said grimly, as he got up and headed toward the panel, to look inside, to his relief, the batteries were on for life support. The system, he read were 85% already on her wake up hopefully the life support would be enough to keep hare alive, until they could awake her fully. Checking around, he noticed the lighting of a flare, as it cut through the beam pinning the red ranger. 

Carlos manages to slice correctly, while Ashley tugged the beam away so that Andros was freed. The red ranger whispered painfully, "Cassie?" 

"It's alright Andros your ok now, it is lucky you morphed…" However, a tight grip on his arm stopped him, when the voice broke slightly through the receiver to Carlos. 

"No…Cassie, she did it." Andros manages weakly, "Is she?" 

TJ manages to disconnect some of the systems, "She is alright for now, you manage to get the system to 85% in waking her up, by what I can tell she is in a coma, the life support is making sure her body is still able to exist, and she is still morphed, so the healing is still proceeding." He pauses in assessment, "This area is trashed so the best solution is to pull this system to the medical bay, the batteries still work, so we can make sure she still okay, until she comes out of the coma." 

"Fine." Andros manages, "I'll help get her.." 

"Only place you're going is to the medibay, so that you can heal." Carlos said firmly, "Ashley help him to that area while me and TJ work on Cassie." 

Ashley nods her head through her helmet, "That is right Andros, your still hurt, and I am going to have you unmorph so I can patch you up, and then you can rest." 

With that, Andros was taken away from the room. "Are you sure that Cassie is alright?" Carlos asked, while he and TJ worked on transporting the tube. 

"No I am not Carlos." TJ said grimly, "She has been partly unfrozen that is true, but the machine in themselves are keeping her body from atrophy, but since the percentage of waking her up is almost done, hopefully, the odds are that she wakes up from inside. After all, we don't know how much damage is caused when that CO2 entered her body, let alone, how much of her is frozen. I guess the rest is up to Cassie to see how she wakes up, after all this incident is almost like Zhane, except he had more time, also, the machines themselves purposely defrosted him fully, because of the lost of coolant." 

"In other words, you have no freaking clue." Carlos stated bluntly. 

"Got it in one." TJ said, with a nod, while they both went back to work. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Andros awoken to a buzzing in his head, he looked around in the medical area noticing the newest asset in the place, the cryogenic tube, and the inside occupant. Rising slowly, he walked to it, noticing that liquid surrounded it sliding down, meaning that it was defrosting itself because of the room temperature around them. Leaning his head against the glass, he sighs. *Cassie, wake up, please.* While running his fingers upon the glass over the morphed figure incased in it. 

Rising slightly, he went back to the medical beds and lay back down. *I'm sorry, that I didn't manage to help you, but please wake up.* With that last thought, he closed his eyes, and slept, not noticing cold glove fingers pressed against his lips. 

TJ at this time was walking along the corridors, when a song started to press forward into the medical bay softly. Frowning, he walked toward the music, and looked inside to see an outline of someone leaning over Andros. Leaning back in the corridor, he shook his head, and glances back in to see no one there, "What on Earth?" He whispered, noticing that the room was freezing cold, and that a blanket was now draped around the red ranger in the color of pink. Shivering, he glances around, noticing that the tube was still there; he walked toward it, pressing his finger. "Almost felt like a Phantom was in here." He mutters, while glances around, he then walked away toward his room. 

~*~Dreams~*~ 

A valley, with green pastures, river by a small lake, with blue skies crept into Andros's dreams, his lips were pursed with pleasure at such a small favorable day. Lifting his head slightly, when a shadow crossed over his sun, opening his eyes, he took notice that it was Cassie; she was standing over him, a small smile over her face. 

"Cassie what are you doing here?" Andros whispered, as he slowly sat up, his eyes widen, when she kneeled next to him placing her hand to his cheek. 

"Simple, because it's the only way to talk to you face to face." Dark Raven eyes meet brownish chocolate eyes. "It's the only place, to be able to tell anyone anything, and it seems you're the only one I can get into contact because your guard is down and because of who you are." 

Andros now confused, by the display of affection, and the words, "What do you mean it's the only place and that you only can contact me because of who I am?" 

Dark hair passed her face, almost ghostly, as she lean back, sitting down, "Your who you are, you are a ranger, and yet not everyone is entitled to be a ranger, it is specific people isn't it?" 

"What? How did you know?" Looking warily at Cassie, while backing slightly, "It isn't well known, those that are chosen, are chosen by the ranger's." 

"So do you think anyone would just actually chose Zhane if he didn't have his own merits besides his charming personality?" The Pink Ranger said sarcastically, while leaning closer, "There is some other reason, why he is that way, and also why he was chosen." 

Andros just shook his head, "I guess you figured out what exactly we are, or what I am at least." Resigning himself to explaining, "I have the ability to have Telepathic Dreams. These are dreams in which communication is made directly from one energy source to another without any mechanical assistance of any kind, but this only happens if my guard is down. Also I can use telepathy and telekinesis, easily, since I've been practicing it for a while." 

Cassie tilts her head slightly, "What is Zhane then? What is his sort of gift curse what you name it?" 

"Zhane." Andros stressed, "Well he is a healer with abilities in clairvoyance, which means that he has the ability to see far and move from his body in order to see that which is distant." He fidgets, "That explains how he could get to me that quick when he got injured, and since he was a healer he could heal himself, and he was sort of trying to heal you every night he goes visits you, but you see, and that takes energy." Sighing softly, "Also that your injuries were really to severe and he was already injured at that time." 

"Is that why he always feels guilty, because he was trying to heal me, and that he couldn't because it was too much for him?" Cassie whispered softly with understanding. "I was wondering why exactly…" Her lips curves upward in faint amusement, "It also explains why he is so annoying." 

Andros laughs, "Tell me about it. So what exactly do you want to be in here?" 

Cassie gives him a contemplative look for a second, "I want to wake up, but I can't." Her eyes sadden slightly, "I've tried, but I can't seem to get through no matter what I've tried, I am not strong enough." 

"What do you expect us to do exactly?" The red ranger placed his hand on her shoulder squeezing it, finding it funny that he could smell slight flower scent from Cassie's shampoo. 

"That's the thing, I am not sure, I am able to move around true, but when inside, I can't seem to move my body let alone wake it up." Giving a frustrated growl, she felt arms surround her, making her sigh. "I keep on having Out of Body Experiences, I miss this sort of thing touching that is, I can't even tell now a days what today day's date is…" Lips twisted in sadness, at such a thing to happen, "I can touch items move them, but just feeling warmth is hard." 

Andros looking stroke her hair slightly, "Don't worry, well get you back, but perhaps it is because your body isn't strong enough just yet, don't worry, we have time, and I'll have Zhane heal you some more, as long as it doesn't hurt him." 

Cassie sighs against his chest, "Can we keep on doing this when you go to bed?" Snuggling deeper, "it feels like a long time since I've been held, the last people that held me are gone, and now that I am not in my body, it is harder." 

"If you want, we can stay this way, as long as you like…" Andros whispered, finally noticed that Cassie already drifted away asleep, smiling slightly, at the sleeping girl. 

~*~Dream End~*~ 

"Andros!" Zhane shook his friend slightly in worried, that he was still sleeping that long, even for someone injured. 

"What is it Zhane?" Andros groaned, while opening his eyes, "I was sleeping." 

The silver ranger felt relief flood his system; "You were sleeping for quite a while, even for yourself, not to mention you were talking in your sleep." 

The Red Ranger blinks slightly, until he notices Cassie's cryogenic tube, slowly sitting up, he walks to the in glass case. "I talked to Cassie, while I was asleep Zhane." 

"What?" Zhane looked at Andros slightly befuddled. 

"She came into my dream Zhane, she is still alive, and we talked, she can't seem to wake up Zhane. I'm worried, I am not sure whether or not it is because of her body or because of the connection between her and her soul." Andros looks at his friend, with serious eyes. "She knows about us Zhane, so I told her what we are…" 

Zhane stare at Andros for a while in silence, "You told her…" 

Andros nods his head. "I told her what you are, what you have, and why you didn't or wasn't able to heal her fully. You want to know what she said." Taking the other boys silences as a yes, "She said that she understood, that she knew and that she doesn't blame you, if that means you end up getting hurt." 

Swallowing slightly, Zhane pressed his hands on the glass with Andros. "How did she know?" 

"She did what you did, she has some sort of ability, but it is also because, she knows things Zhane, and she knew about us, before I mention it." Andros glances up at his friend, "I am uncertain as to why, or how she knew, but she also knew about KO-35 and that we weren't selected by authority, but by rangers." 

"So you think, they evolved just like us?" Zhane asked quietly, "The other's before them did have abilities Andros, but how can Earthlings already evolved that quickly?" 

Silences followed for a second, "Maybe they just had it, and the reason why they didn't say anything is because we didn't either, or that they were scared." 

"It is a good reason." Zhane pointed, out, "Besides, I don't think we should chase after it until they are good and ready." Shaking his head, "After all they were nice enough not to point out our own." 

"Your right, but as for now our main concern is Cassie, see if you can get her body much better, and see if you also can spiritually restring her body toward what is really her." Andros shakes his head, "I know it sounds impossible, but just try Zhane, I've lost so many people in my life, I don't want to lose another." 

Zhane pats Andros's on the shoulder, "I know, but remember, we have to fight for her, just like she has for us." He smiles slightly, "Well at least I know you will slept well then ever, since, she is near you." Teasing slightly, "Especially, since you prefer pink over yellow now." 

"What exactly are you implying Zhane?" Andros narrowed his eyes, "You aren't saying something that would cause some problems now would you?" 

"Who me?" The silver ranger looks innocently at his friend, "Of course not who do you take me for?" Trying to act hurt, "Besides, I remember when I woke up that I was helping Ashley with telekinesis, and you were all mad about it, not really sure why, and when I kissed Cassie on the hand, you were all protective of her. Sure I know you were trying to make me think you liked Ashley, but it was Cassie that you seem to let nearer then ever." He pauses in faint amusement, "The question is why exactly did you try to trick me about your feelings Andros?" 

Looking sheepishly, Andros tugged on his uniform in nervousness, "I wasn't trying to do what you were saying, it was just that, you tend to try to hit on the girls more then ever, when you just woke up, besides I didn't freely notice what I was doing, they after all were my teammates and my responsibility, but now." 

"Now it is different, you let one of them in and you don't know what else to do…" Zhane smirks slightly, "Well at least I know that you both match well, even the other's probably suspected for a while." He lifted Andros's face, with his finger, "Yes, I like this Andros, this Andros that is in love, it is better, and then the broken one I knew." Quietly, he walked toward Cassie, checking the console, "I'll do my best to heal her physically and even spiritually, but, it might take time, and it might take other people's energy, just to warn you." 

Andros nods his head, "If we got no choice if I have to I'll tell the other's what we are, after all, what is the point holding this off from them because of stupid fears of rejection." 

"When it comes to making another live, not that much actually," Zhane retorted, while bring his hands as silver sparkles filled the tube gently. "Not that much at all my friend." 

~*~Dreams~*~ 

Once again the plains of the valley appeared, around him, opening his eyes he looked around it, noticing that it seems less vibrant, Cassie was sitting in the only patch of light there was around the valley, her body slumped in it's position. 

"Cassie?" Andros walked toward her, noticing the dark bags underneath her eyes, concern erected in his chest, at the paleness of her skin. 

"Andros?" Raven eyes turned up to look at him tiredly, "Your finally here…" She whispered quietly. 

Sitting down, he placed his arms around her, "What is happening? Why do you look tired more then usual?" Knowing inwardly the answer to what was occurring. 

"I am trying to hold on Andros, but it is getting harder, to hold onto my body, I'm tired Andros." Her body seems to mold itself to his contours, while her head lay limply on his shoulders. "I don't think I am going to make it, if it continues onward, Zhane tries to help he really has, I can feel it, he is doing good for my body, but psychically the link that ties me to my body, he doesn't have enough energy to make it stronger." 

Wrapping his arms to anchor her a bit, he pressed his lips to her forehead, "Don't worry, Cassie, we'll think of something, though even though Zhane has the psychic ability, we require that sort of energy to strengthen that bond, I think. I have some of it, but he requires more, and to get that amount, we need donors." 

Cassie trembles slightly, "You suspect don't you?" 

"Don't I always suspect something Cass?" Andros teased slightly, still worry wandered through his mind. 

"Yes you do, and you know that your suspicions are right, they aren't really good at hiding what they are…" The pink ranger sigh quietly, "Andros, they will do whatever to help I know them, they also, will not hurt you, if you let them know, it is trust for trust after all." She smiles slightly, "I know things will turn out good, but, just in case I don't make it. I want you to know that I appreciate what you're doing now…I won't forget it one bit." Breathing slightly, with a smile on her face, "Just to let you know it was worth it, feeling this." 

Andros catches himself from clenching his hand, at the frustrations that he felt, "Yes, it is worth it. Just to let you know Cassie, no matter, what I'll make sure that you feel my arms around you, when you wake up. I promise." Cassie was already asleep, by the time, he spoke those words into her ears. 

~*~Dream End~*~ 

Andros jerked awake, while peering into the worried expression of the Silver Ranger. "Zhane?" 

"What did she say exactly Andros?" Zhane by now, had his suspicion confirmed, but he wanted his friends words to back it up more. 

"She's not going to live much long Zhane, we have to tell them, and to get them to help." Andros retorted, grimly, "Call them in here, we have to talk to them, and tell them, what we are, and get to them agree." 

By the time, the ranger's had gathered together in the medibay, they all looked at each other concerned, about the welfare of their friend. Ashley knew that Andros, was recovered but stayed in the medical area to monitor Cassie's progress, it became sort of like a desperate act to make sure no accidents happen again. 

Zhane looked at Andros signaling him to tell them, he after all, knew that if Cassie didn't make it his friend would be feeling the trials of pain, just like himself. 

"We called you guys together, because we have bad news, a solution, and something we have to inform you." Andros took a breath, while sitting up on the medical bed, "Cassie isn't fairing well, sure her body is recovering well, but her spirit connection toward her body has weaken immensely." Pausing to see the reactions on his friends faces, "Your probably wondering how exactly do we strengthen her at all, especially if it is this sort of illness. Normally, we wouldn't do anything drastic, but Cassie told me that, she wasn't feel so good, and that her connection was weakening more." 

"Um how exactly did you talk to Cassie if she is in there?" Ashley asked now curious then ever. 

Andros looked at Zhane for a second, almost as if he was conveying something. "You see I was born with gift, which is why I was selected as a Ranger, my gifts are Telepathic Dreams. These are dreams in which communication is made directly from one energy source to another without any mechanical assistance of any kind. In other words, when I sleep I can talk to people in my dreams only if my guard is down." His eyes shifted slightly, "I also can use telekinesis, and telepathic abilities when I am awake, you guys probably all know about the telekinesis part." 

Zhane interrupted slightly, "I am the same as Andros, except, I don't have his Telepathic Dreams, rather my abilities are Clairvoyance the ability to see far. Normally, someone who has this ability would apparently move from his/her body in order to see that which is distant. Which is how I could save Andros in time, before he took that fatal blow, another ability I have is Healing. Normally, this allows the healer to affect the health of his/her own body, or affect the health of another's body. Dependant upon the case in question, sometimes energy is transferred to the recipient in order for the healing to occur." 

"Why then didn't you use this ability to heal Cassie in the first place?" Carlos asked clearly unsettled by the turn of events. 

"I did! However, I only can heal according to what my condition and energy level is, her injuries were to severe and what with myself injured I didn't have enough energy." The Silver Ranger was more then upset now, "Ever night I came to heal her body, besides I don't have enough psychic energies to help her strengthen her spirit to her body." 

TJ looks at Andros in silences through all of this, "This is why you called us isn't it?" His thoughts confirmed when the red ranger nodded his head. "You want Zhane to take the energies from us, since you know, what I am at least, I can't say the same for the others." 

Andros nods his head again, "I had my suspicion for some time, however, at times like these, we all need to come clean in order to help Cassie, I know it seems probably like we are interfering with privacy. However, we have to focus on her primarily, if need be later on we can talk about things if you like. If not then I'll be glad to set aside things, and not even bring it up at all." 

Carlos nods his head, "I think it would be wise for now, we have lots of thinking to do, however, if Cassie needs what she needs from me at least I'll be willing to give it." 

"Same here, we are a team after all, besides I can't let Cassie die, she is my best friend." Ashley whispered, slightly, finally noticing something, she knew for a while, that Andros wasn't hers, even though it should have been obvious. 

TJ nods his head, "What do we have to do to help her?" 

Zhane looks at his teammates, "Stand in a circle around the tube and when I speak your color, place your hand on the tube over each ones hands piling atop." He glances at each of them as they assemble around the tube. "When I speak, and as you place your hand on the tube think of Cassie, and only of Cassie." The other's nod their heads in understanding, at what was required of them, that they themselves were support for their injured comrade. 

"Yellow for friendship, It symbolizes the sun, grain, and the power of thought." Slowly glitters of yellow flooded the tube from where Ashley placed her hand. 

"Black for wisdom, It symbolizes outer space and the universe." Carlos placed his hand over Ashley, as sparkles of darkness seeped out entwining with yellow. 

Both Rangers' stare at Cassie, inside, tears sparkled in their eyes, as they felt their hands melt together combining their powers. "Blue is for peace, It symbolize of the ocean, sleep, twilight, and the sky." TJ stretches his hand out; placing it over Carlos, a flash of light appeared as it seeped into the tube swirling around the other two colors, intermingling. A sense of peace and calm appeared over all of those faces while they smile at the feeling of inner peace. 

"Red for passion, protection, love, and courage it is symbolic of Fire, birth, and intense emotions." Andros approached; placing his hand over TJ a red Glow covered the entire tube encircling the other colors. 

Zhane slowly stretched out his hand, "Silver for purity, justice, protectiveness, reflection, and intuition, it symbolize value, and the moon." Placing his hand on the other's a silver light flooded the tube intermingling around the others. 

Slowly he brought up his other hand, a pink rose glimmered in the light, "Pink is a color of love, affection, romance, kindness, and friendship. It symbolizes grace, gentility, elegance, and refinement, in roses it is the sweetness of thought, just like Cassie." With that, he placed the flower over his hand on top of the other's pink flooded out surrounding all of the other colors, until it flooded the entire tube with a flash, throwing the other's and himself onto the floor. 

Groaning, they all got up to their feet, the colors still enshroud the glass, pulsing, slowly as the glass lifted slowly, gloved hands pressed against the glass lid, as it popped open, slowly sitting up, and getting out was a morph pink ranger, sounding unsure, and fuzzy. "What is going on?" The light of all the colors still swirling around her, demorph, she felt her balance tip. A pair of sturdy hands held onto her, looking up startled, she stared at a fuzzy sight. "What?" 

"Careful, your still not out of hibernate sleep, and the power boast we gave you is beginning to wear off." Zhane's voice called out from her right side, while the pair of arms tightens around her. 

"I promise you that you would be in my arms, when you wake." Andros's voice whispered in her ears making her smile at the warmth that she was feeling, the fuzziness around her eyesight seems to dissipate. 

"Andros?" Cassie mutters, while closing her eyes feeling her body finally slumping from the receding power boast. 

The other's look at Cassie in slight concern, "Will she be alright?" TJ asked, while staring in worry. 

"Yes, she just not use to being awake that long, it's going to take some time, but she will be fine, after all, it isn't really easy, waking up from a coma, and receiving that amount of psychic energy, it is almost like recharging something until it blows up." 

The other's nod their heads in understanding, all looking at each other, they yawn, "It is late I am going back to bed." Carlos grumbles, as he walked out. 

Ashley looks at Andros longingly, then TJ, "Well good night, I think we earned that sleep that we need." 

TJ laughs, "You can say that, well night you guys, play nicely." 

"Very funny TJ." Zhane complained, while winking at Andros, "Night Andros see you in the morning." 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Observations deck nearing morning, two people were laying on several sleeping bags. "You know it was a good idea of yours to come here, it is better then being inside that tube. How did you know I needed this?" 

Andros laughed softly, "Because Zhane use to have nightmares of crowded spaces, for a while, so I thought maybe you would be suffering from the same thing. I didn't think you wanted to sleep in the medibay, waking up to a small space, and panic." 

"Is that what Zhane had to go through before?" Cassie sounded sympathetic to the silver ranger, "I can understand why, but I am still glad you did this for me Andros. I know this area probably has meaning to you, though I am surprised you have this many sleeping bags." 

"Don't worry about it, besides reason behind all those bags, is because the old ranger group use to come here to camp out, it sort of one of those team bonding things." Andros admitted slightly, surprisingly, he didn't feel that much pain from remembering the past as much. 

Cassie shifted in the dark slightly, "It must have been fun, to say the least, "Lips curving, not being seen as clearly, by the faint light being given off by the stars. "Say Andros, do you think I might have to recharge my morpher, like Zhane?" 

"I don't think so, your powers weren't used as long as Zhane's was, when he was injured, so I doubt you have to be stricken by lightning in the extreme." Andros laughs slightly, "Besides, I wouldn't let you go, since it would be asking you to end up getting hurt by the charge. If need be I'll ask another person to be the guinea pig." 

"That is kind of mean Andros," Cassie giggles at the thought of one of the boys being placed in the guinea pig section. Slowly sitting up, she pressed a small item next to her, instantly an orb glowed on the side of the wall letting them adjust to the light. "I guess besides, what is it with you being over protective all of a sudden?" 

Andros stare at her in thought, "It because I now know what I have found in you, and I don't want to lose it ever." He fidgets in his red pajama's with little imprints of teddy bears on them. "Don't get me wrong, I am trying not to impose things, that we both may not be ready for, but still I would like it if we, if that is…" 

Cassie laughs softly, "It's alright, I think slow is a good thing," Her eyes softened, "I never seem to get that sort of thing, and it feels new in a way in a good sense." Picking at her pajama's that were shaded in pink with little imprints of dragons on them in different shades. 

"I like that." The red ranger said, while looking at her in bemusement, "Which reminds me, why do you have a multicolor small stuff dragon with you?" 

"Oh this!" Cassie tugged up the toy slightly and squeezing it slightly, "This is Tannen my stuff Dragon." Her lips curved mawkishly, "He was given to me, by my parents, when I was small, I had him forever." 

Before Andros could respond the door to the observations desk opened to reveal the silver ranger, clothed in silver pajama's with tiny robots imprinted, on his feet, were two bunny rabbit slippers. "What you guys doing up here?" He yawned slightly, in his hand was one large plushy pillow, and the other was a gray blanket that was huge and comfortable. 

"I thought that Cassie might enjoy being up here where there is enough space, instead of being cramped down in medibay." Andros said meanifully, while staring at the stuff bunny slippers. 

"Oh you have claustrophobia too." Zhane asked, while dropping his blanket onto one of the sleeping bags, and flopping down on it. 

Cassie looking at him in amusement, "That, and the fact, that you're beginning to make me wonder if those bunny slippers are even licensed to kill." 

"Oh this one," he points to the right bunny slipper, "is 00 and the other one is 7." Zhane responded childishly. 

Andros just shook his head, while the other two bicker lightly, at each other, "Ok you two, go to your own corners or else I have to paddle you." 

Zhane fluttered his eyelashes at Andros, "Ohhh a spanking a spanking!" 

Mimicking the comedians of Monty Python in the Quest for the Holy Grail regarding Castle Anthrax, Cassie was bursting into laughter, while Andros threw a pillow hitting Zhane in the face dead centered. "You watch to many of those Earth Comedies Zhane." 

"Well, they are pretty good, if you even read the whole history of Earth you know, though it is funny some of those characters reminds me of the political powers in the United Sphere." Zhane stated dead centered. 

"You know you might be right about that." Andros said reflectively, while Cassie rolled over, to look at both boys. Her face was flushed from all the laughing she did, at the display of comedy. 

Andros shook his head, "You don't have to be a telepath to figure out what they were doing anyways." 

Zhane glances at Cassie in faint amusement, "Which reminds me Cassie, how did you know that Rangers from our group were the ones in charge in finding other rangers?" 

A silences filled the room for a second, Cassie shifted a bit into a sitting position, while giving Zhane a dead center stare, "It is quite simple I was born with the ability called _Precognition or Premonition_ is another name for it, this is the ability to see events in the future. It can occur in the form of visions, or dreams, and has even been known to occur through senses other than sight, you see, when I saw all that has occurred in segments, I also saw part of the future in another place, where there were these rangers of KO-35 talking to each other. I was but a child when this happened, and it didn't necessary make any sense, two I am an _empath_ which means I have the ability to feel the other people's feelings, sometimes the feelings make sense almost like words, or they tell some sort of story to me." 

Zhane shakes his head, "Amazing, doesn't those two abilities conflict with each other?" He looks even more curiously, "Does it mean you can feel what other's feel in these visions?" 

"I can't interact with the visions, however, the problem with these sort of visions, is that I have to make certain decisions, I know it seems bad, but either one I follow my instincts on what I must do with these sights. Normally, I don't talk about it, at all, because I find that tampering with fate itself is like asking for something to hit you hard." Cassie explains, while Andros shakes his head, "As for conflicting, sometimes, it does and sometimes it doesn't. It's hard to explain everything in one coherent sense." 

Zhane nods his head, "That makes sense, sometimes, some powers help each other out, sometimes it doesn't." 

"Well I understand that you have healing abilities, telepathic, with telekinesis, but is that all you have Zhane?" Cassie questioned with faint amusement. "Not all my visions give me careful descriptions after all." 

"Very funny Cassie." Zhane stuck his tongue out at the pink ranger, "Like I said to the other's I have _Clairvoyance_, which is how I saved Andros's butt, though you probably already know what sort of abilities he possess, since you experienced it." 

The door opened to reveal a half sleepy Carlos; he was dressed in black pajama's with imprints of flames bouncing up and down in cartoon settlings setting fires on other houses. He yawned while looking beadily at the other's. "You do realize, what time it is?" 

"A time that even wearing those types of clothing, should be outlawed, since it is suggesting pyrotechnical offenses?" Cassie quipped impishly. 

The black ranger shook his head, "No, it is time that we shouldn't even be awake and have enough time to just slump around half asleep." With that he flopped onto another sleeping bag, "I didn't know that the ceiling opens up at all." He commented sleepily. "Besides what are you guys doing up so early anyways." 

"Oh we were just talking about powers that is all." Andros said innocently, "We just found out that Cassie can see the future. Zhane has bunny slippers called 00 and 7." 

This earned a groan of protest from Carlos, "Andros, please stop it with the torture of killing poor 007's name already, besides, if you want I can always light up his slippers for you." 

Zhane looks puzzled, "What do you mean?" 

Carlos opens his hand where a large marble ball was held up, "Like this…" Immediately a small flame danced around inside the marble that was in his hands, gleefully. "I possess the power of _Pyrokinesis_, that allows me to create fires in an object from a distances, however that doesn't mean I can't light up anything in my hands, I also have _post cognition_, which means I can see the past literally." He laughs softly, "Like that dream of you and your sister Andros, that is why I wasn't surprised at all, by you watching that disc of yours." 

"Carlos that explains a few things about you already, like why exactly you say things, out of no where, since you know about some stuff, or the fact you gave Ashley a fire extinguisher for her birthday." Cassie retorted gleefully. 

"Yeah well, you can't always be careful about something's, especially since maybe one day I would combust or something." Carlos said seriously. 

Zhane just shook his head, "He sort of reminds me of the old black ranger, always playing with those damn fireflies of his, sometimes I was surprised he didn't light up half of the ship." 

Andros stated dryly, "If he did he would be in deep shit with the rest of the crew." Cassie by this time manages to get her bag next to Andros, earning questionable looks from Carlos. 

"What I got so use to sleeping next to him inside his telepathic dreams, that I can't sleep that much anymore without him near me." Cassie said honestly, making the other two-ranger stare at her pointedly. 

"Andros I think you have to withdraw yourself from her slowly, so that she doesn't become to dependant on you like a drug." Carlos said, with a smirk on his face. 

The red ranger gave the look at Carlos for such words, "Why? I happen to like her next to me." 

The door swung open, when he said that, revealing Ashley looking at Andros uncertainly, she quietly padded toward a sleeping bag. "That is a good thing to know, Andros, but it would be better, if you do something else for the time being." Her head tilted to the side almost as if she was staring at something else for a second. "Would you two just stuff it already!" She was upset about something, clearly, while muttering a few words. 

All three rangers' were staring at her in confusion, "I think she's cracked from shock." Zhane mutters underneath his breath, noticing Ashley spinning around to glare at him. 

"You do realize I can hear you, " Which earned confusing glances from the other two that didn't hear Zhane's comment. "Ok first thing is first, you two shut up! I had enough of you two bulling me to tell them about what is going on, next Zhane I am not in shock, I am just mad, because I've been kept up all night by these two." The yellow ranger stated, which earned an unsettling silences in the room. Slowly Ashley waved her hands, yellow sparkles tinges around two figures standing next to her. "Ok, they can see you now are you happy." Her irritation was evident, "I think you know who these two are Andros." 

Andros stares at them in shock, "Mom? Dad?" 

Sordna stared at his son, "Andros, you've grown, so have you Zhane." He then turned to Cassie and Carlos, smiling, "I am Sordna and this is Enorak my wife we are Andros's parents." 

"Please to meet you," Cassie said, with a slight smile on her face. 

Carlos was just looking at them puzzled, then at Ashley, "So your able to use Apparitions in dreams and real life? I didn't know this Ash, what else can you do?" 

Ashley just sighs at her friends impolite ways, "Yes, I have _Dream apparitions_ as well the ability to talk to the dead, I also have _Clairaudience_ the ability to hear far. That explains why I snapped at Zhane." 

Enorak nods her head, "We are really sorry Ashley for bothering you, but we wanted to talk to our son really badly, besides, it's been a really long time, and we have to check up on these two youngsters, though we worry about Karone." 

"Which reminds me Andros, when are you going to give your mother, and me some grandchildren?" Sordna stated calmly, "After all your not getting younger." 

This caused Andros to cough, when he took a sip of his tea. "DAD!" He wheezed, earning a laugh from Zhane. 

"Also when are you going to give your own parents some children Zhane?" This coming from Sordna, "We have to ask, because you have been Amour's only son, and it is our duty to make sure you continue your line." Sighing graciously, "Oh if only Karone was here I am sure we could have solved everything regarding that problem." 

Cassie just blinks at the other two, for statements like that, she was clearly puzzled as to why people would want children to reproduce so badly, when they were still so young. The door swung open to reveal a yawning TJ in blue pajama's with imprints of little earth around it. In arms he held a large teddy bear with the words 'I love Baseball' written on it's own pajama's. "What is going on?" Everyone stared at him, including the parents, of Andros, "Also who are they?" He motioned to the two apparitions, clearly not awake enough to notice, they weren't suppose to be on the ship. 

Carlos just shook his head, "Well let's see where to begin in explanations, oh I know if you were here early you could have learned everything." 

"Carlos be nice." Ashley warned slightly at her friend playfully. 

Zhane quickly dived into the life saving lines, "Well lets see we were learning each other's powers, turns out that Cassie can see the future, also she is a empathy, Carlos is a firecracker that can see the past, while Ashley can pull ghost from anywhere and make them talk to us, while having super hearing." 

TJ just blinks slightly, his smurfs slippers squeak, as he walked forward looking at the two apparitions beadily, "Oh hello Mr. and Ms. Ghost." With that he padded toward a empty sleeping bag and laid down." 

Everyone just stared at him, as he mutters underneath his breath about too much input early in the morning. 

Andros just sighs as he tugged Cassie closer to him, which earned admonishment from Enorak that they should wait until the wedding, and then give them grand babies. This ended up making Sordna nag Zhane about have children, while Ashley talked to Carlos, about how a fire extinguisher wasn't a present for her unless it meant putting his ego out, instead of his natural gifts. 

A few hours later, the ghost apparitions disappeared, after they gotten reassurances and promises that Andros and Zhane would have children later in the future from Cassie. She manage to convince them that her powers weren't wrong since she can read the future, which was amusing, since she only has visions regarding some instances, not all in detail after all. 

Ashley was satisfied with Carlos's talking about how he ended up the way he was, which is a feat in itself, Carlos himself was satisfied with the talk regarding how Ashley's weirdo comments made sense since she has super hearing, and she talks to dead people. He then made a crack joke of the sixth sense that earned him a quick slap on the head. 

Zhane was back to irritating Andros regarding the fact he hasn't received his spanking, which earned a smart Alex retort from Cassie stating that his butt isn't cute enough to be spanked. This resulted in Zhane talking to slipper asking them if they would spank him disturbing the rest of the rangers and finally waking up the blue Astro Ranger. 

"You do realize that the more you complain about his slippers he won't shut up right." TJ commented from the other side of the room, where his figure sat in front of the other's. Everyone paused; they stared at the sitting TJ to the other TJ at the other corner curled up asleep. 

"How?" Ashley managed weakly as she looks at him, "Your not a ghost after all." 

"Of course not, that is ridicules, this is just a _Astral projection_ of myself, where I can let my body remain one place while my mind can run around it is sort of like a out of body experiences, yet I am still there and yet I am still here." Stretching slightly, the blue ranger, looks at them cheekily, besides I also have the ability to read the history of objects and location, and let me tell you that where Zhane leaves his slippers, it is disgusting. I feel sorry for the poor dears." 

Andros looks at TJ funnily for a second. "That explains why sometimes I felt there were two of you instead of just one, it also explains why you pick up some item, and you seem to hold onto it longer." 

Ashley looks curiosity, "It also explains why he seems to smile and zoom out sometimes, while holding something like a bat, or even other items." 

"It also explains, why when he touches some stuff, he seems comfortable with us, it is because he knows the past of the history and in turns he know how we are like by how we treat things." Cassie said quietly from within Andros's arms. 

Carlos shakes his head, "To think we all were hesitant in talking about our abilities." 

"Well being different in a society on Earth, to become more cautious after all." Cassie mutters sleepily from Andros's arms. "It goes also for the outside universe, for society doesn't like different things, especially if we are extremely different." 

Andros breaths slightly inward noticing the flower smell surrounding him, "same goes for other's, and yet, in our society, of our team, we can help each other, and since we are different, even with these types of different powers, it makes us band together, because, we care for each other." 

Yawning sleepily, Zhane slid his blanket around him, "It isn't that Andros, it is because we need to survive so we band together, it also means, that we are more open, we after all accept each other's for our differences, but with a large society, it is hard to have this sort of closeness." 

Carlos snickers, "Well we also have tolerance for something, we also are friends, that is the differences in a society full of strangers." 

"The fact they aren't friends?" Ashley asked, while lying next to Carlos. 

"No just that they are strangers." TJ stated softly, while looking up at the glass panel on the ceiling. Light itself trailed from the sun, as it spread across the window onto Earth. "I think we all should go back to sleep, " He smiles when only response were soft hums, and snores coming from every directions, "Good night Erutan," He mutters when the Earth comes into view. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Epilogue 

It has been a couple of weeks, since Andros had managed to find time to open his Journal Entry 207. 

"It's been a while, since updating this journal, I could tell by what I played on how uncertain, and distressed I was, since Cassie's injury, well the good news is that Cassie survived well, and that the fact I've confirmed that most of my teammates are sort of like psychic. Creepy to tell you the truth, most of them have brought a sense of chaotic peace into my life. I know that is a controversial sentence, but it is the best I can do to describe what has been occurring in my life." Andros laughs softly, while looking at the telekinesis ball in his hands. 

"Cassie was saved, she was given psychic energy thanks to Zhane, and the other's that donated it, she was fine afterwards, and I figured out the answers to some of the questions I asked, and it was quite simple in fact. After all, why are we in the universe, it is because we just exist, and that we live to be with other's that we love. Another, is that we fight to retain what we've found to perhaps make the world into a place for younger individuals." Shaking his head slightly, he grin in amusement, "Life hasn't been bad, rather Cassie been sleeping more in my quarter, we've been spending time together, and I taught her how to use telekinesis, and telepathy in order to talk to me when we are awake. She told me it felt sort of funny, and that was reassuring, to have me speak to her in that fashion." Laughing, "It is funny, she tells me that it makes her feel loved more then ever, because I just fill up her whole head with myself. Yet I guess, you get these types of response from a girl friend that is empathic and can sense your mood, and grant you what they feel as well. It explains also why I smile more then ever, I confess to her one time that I was afraid that I would lose my touch at making the other's shut up by my death glare." 

Standing up he walked toward the window, "She told me not to worry about it, since it wouldn't matter if I did. Cassie is something entirely she's become a permanent fixture on my life, just like the other's. Another note I found out that Karone, she was Astronema, and that my friend Zhane fell for her. Sort of scary, since my parents were nagging at him to hook up with Karone how long ago." 

Pausing slightly he glances back at the ball again, "Cassie, reassured me that things will work out in the end, I only can hope that it would be true, but knowing Cassie she wouldn't tell me everything entirely. This is because of her whole morality viewpoint on not trying to change the future too much. I guess that is all the reassurances I can obtain from her about the issue." 

A shift in the bed on the bunk bed and Cassie voices whispers sleepily. "Andros…what you doing up still?" She looked at him through hazy sleepy eyes, while pulling her blanket up inviting him in to sleep. "Come back to bed, I am cold." 

Andros walked toward her and slid into the blanket, "I am just talking to my log Cass, I have to finish it sometimes, and what with all the interruptions I think I am forever going to be stuck on Log 207." He complained slightly, but his actions told things differently, as he pulls her closer to his body. 

"Well you could always go, and they lived happily every after until the next journey, The End, End Log." Cassie stated with a smirk, as a beeping chirp clipped through the room. 

"Log as been Ended," DECA said with a smug tone in her voice. 

Andros just looks at Cassie with faint amusement, while the other gave him a wicked grin, "Well aren't you going to spank me?" 

Giggles were heard from the Red Ranger's room, until it was silences quickly, a few thumps were heard, with whispers of words of mirth, and love echo through the corridors of the AstroMegaship. 

**Notes**

**TJ**

_Astral Projection_ - To go somewhere else with your mind in body form while your body remains behind. 

_Psychometry_ - This is the ability to "read" the history of an object or location. 

**Carlos**

_Postcognition/Retrocognition_ - This ability allows the person to see events of the past as clearly as if he/she was there. As with precognition, it is a noninteractive sense. 

_Pyrokinesis_ - This allows the person to create fire in an object from a distance. It is also believed to account for spontaneous combustion. 

**Ashley**

_Dreams of Apparitions_ - These dreams involve people who are dead, whether you know the person or not. The prevailing theory is that in some form, some aspect of that person is actually communicating to you through your dream. Apparition dreams may or may not be purely symbolic, but all apparitions come specifically to convey a personal message. This personal message may not be for the dreamer, though. It is common, for example, for apparitions to appear to people who didn't know them very well, and to usually give a message to the dreamer to pass on to the loved ones the deceased left behind. Most often, this message is to let the family they love know that they are happy and to get on with their own lives. 

_Clairaudience_ - This is the ability to hear far. A person with this ability could focus on sounds that are at a distance that is generally inaudible to human beings. 

**Cassie**

_Empathy_ - Ability to feel the other people's feelings 

_Precognition/Premonition_ - This is the ability to see events in the future. It can occur in the form of visions and dreams, and has even been known to occur through senses other than sight. 

**Andros**

_Telekinesis (psychokinesis)_ - This is the embodiment of mind over matter. It allows the person to move objects by the will of thought from a distance. In advanced forms it also allows for molecular shifting and disruption. All forms of ~kinesis fall into this category. 

_Telepathic Dreams_ - These are dreams in which communication is made directly from one energy source to another without any mechanical assistance of any kind. 

_Telepathy_ - This gives the user the ability to read another's mind. It is assumed to work only between sentient life forms. The individual can read the thoughts and emotions of the recipient. 

**Zhane**

_Clairvoyance_ - This is the ability to see far. Someone who has this ability would apparently move from his/her body in order to see that which is distant. 

_Healing_ - This allows the healer to affect the health of his/her own body, or affect the health of another's body. Dependant upon the case in question, sometimes energy is transferred to the recipient in order for the healing to occur. 

_Telekinesis (psychokinesis)_ - This is the embodiment of mind over matter. It allows the person to move objects by the will of thought from a distance. In advanced forms it also allows for molecular shifting and disruption. All forms of ~kinesis fall into this category. 


End file.
